


Pagsabog ng Liwanag

by Prinsipe ng Poot (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: El Nolibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/Prinsipe%20ng%20Poot
Summary: Nabitbit ni Crisostomo ang tradisyong magsindi ng lusis tuwing Bagong Taon. Pero, si Elias, tila may iba pang mga plano.





	Pagsabog ng Liwanag

**Pagsabog ng Liwanag**  
(Huwag Mo Akong Salingin: Elias x Crisostomo Ibarra)

 

Tumila na ang mga paputok. Mangilan-ngilan ang pahabol na kuwitis May dumagdag pang mga kaunting pasabog. Ang nakakatulilig na torotot—vuvuzela kung tawagin ng mas sosyal kunô—naghalo sa mga kantang pinapasabog mula sa mga speakers, sa kung kani-kaninong garahe. Maraming sigawan ng pagbati. Happy new year dito, happy new year doon.

Kanina, nagsindi sila ni Basilio ng lusis. Silang dalawa ng anak, hindi pa nauwi ang kaniyang asawa. Tradisyon na nila ito, tuwing bagong taon. Ngunit ngayon yata ang unang bagong taon na wala pa si Elias. Nauna na lamang sila ni Basilio. 

Naalala noon ni Crisostomo, noong bata pa siya, tagamasid lang ang pamilyang Ibarra sa mga paputok. Tanging lusis o torotot ang puwede lang mahawakan. Kahit Piccolo, na mabibili nang patago sa sari-sari ni Aling Sisa, ipinagbawal. Ito pa naman ang sikat na sikat sa mga bata ng San Diego. Ngunit si Crisostomo, ni hindi puwedeng tingnan kung paano ito pumutok kapag ibinato sa kalsada.

“Diyos ko po, gusto mo bang kulang-kulang na mga daliri mo sa pasukan?”

“Hindi po, mama, pero—”

“Gusto mo bang masunog ang mukha mo?”

“Ma naman, hindi naman po sa gan—”

“Sumasagot-sagot ka pang bata ka! Hindi! Sinabi nang hindi! Bawal ang paputok. Anak, makinig ka na lang.”

Istriktong ina si Senyora Ibarra, kaya natuto siyang makuntento sa lusis. Paborito niyang iwasiwas ito, minsan bumubuo ng nagliliyab na mga titik.

__H-A-P-P-Y-N-E-W-Y-E-A-R_ _ __._ _

Masayang-masaya na ang kaniyang ina rito, sa ganitong ligtas na pagdiriwang. Pakiramdam naman ni Crisostomo, ang galing-galing niya, dahil nakontrol niya ang kumukutitap na liwanag sa dulo ng manipis na patpat.

Hanggang ngayon, bitbit pa rin ni Crisostomo ang tradisyong magsindi ng lusis tuwing Bagong Taon.

* * *

Tumiklop na ang bisperas ng pasko. Nakatulog silang mag-ama, sina Basilio at Crisostomo, sa sala. Hinihintay sana ang pag-uwi ni Elias, ngunit pasado alas dose na, bumagsak ang mga talukap ng mata. Naiwang nagpe-play ang pelikulang __Magnifico__  sa DVD.

Naalimpungatan siya nang bumisina si Elias. Napasulyap muna sa orasang nakasabit sa dingding. Ala una y medya. 

Pinaghainan niya ang bagong dating, habang si Elias, binuhat paakyat si Basilio. Pagkababa, nakaidlip na naman si Crisostomo. Nakapatong ang siko sa mesa. Nakapatong ang ulo sa kamay. Lumapit si Elias, dinapo ang labi sa pisngi. Marahang halik na nagpadilat agad kay Crisostomo.

“Napa—” hikab, “Napagabi ka na. Trapik?”

“Oo,” sabay hatak ng upuan, umupo. “Halos ‘di gumagalaw.”

“E sa’n ka ba kasi nagpunta? Kanina pa kita tine-text at tinatawagan. Wala ka naman daw kina Kumpare Pablo o kina Salome.”

Patlang. Sumandok ng kanin. Sinabawan. Kumuha ng ulam na baboy at mga gulay. Paborito nilang mag-anak: sinigang.

“Sa… diyan lang.” Sumubo si Elias. “Sarap a.”

“Ay, ‘sus, pa-diyan-diyan ka pa. Nahiya ka sa akin?”

Subo pa. Lunok. “Baka magulat ka, e.”

“Naman,” kinurot ni Crisostomo ang hita ni Elias.  “Bakit naman? Nagnakaw ka ba? May pinatay ka ba?”

Mahabang patlang.

“Basta.”

* * *

Madaling araw pa rin nang alugin siya ni Elias, minamadaling tumayo at sinabing dadalhin na siya sa kotse. Inakay na raw niya si Basilio sa loob ng kotse kanina pa. Nakahanda na ang mga gamit. Tumayo na lang siya, wala nang punas-punas, wala nang hugas-hugas, kailangan na nilang umalis.

Ngayon.

May diin sa boses ng kaniyang asawa. Inisip niya, baka isa na namang sapi. Premonisyon. Madalas dumating ang mga bangungot kay Elias, mga paramdam ng kabilang buhay. At palaging tama si Elias sa mga nakikita niya, kahit ayaw man aminin ni Crisostomo. Nakakatakot.

Ilang beses na silang nailigtas ng mga paramdam kay Elias. Nakaiwas sila sa iba’t ibang disgrasya: sunog, lindol, baha. Biyaya rin ang mga ganitong sapi niya.

Ngayong nakasakay na sila sa kotse, mas dumagan ang pangamba kaysa antok sa isip ni Crisostomo.

“Mahal, ayos ka lang?”

Hindi siya tiningnan ni Elias nang sinabing, “Basta.” Nakadikit sa daan kahit wala namang kakotse-kotse nitong oras. 

“May nakikita ka ba?”

Madilim ang labas, at tila yata mapuno na. Parang kaunti na lamang ang mga bahay-bahay. Hindi na makita ni Crisostomo kung nasaan sila.

“Pagkatiwalaan mo lang ako," sabi ni Elias. "Puwede?”

May diin pa rin sa boses niya, nakikusap ng pag-unawa. Ayaw niyang makipagtalo kaya tumahimik na lang siya hanggang sa makatulog ulit.

Nagising siya sa paghinto ng kotse at pagpatay ng makina. Nakangiti sa kaniya si Elias.

“Surprise, Papa Cris!” sigaw ni Basilio mula sa backseat. Bumaba agad sina Basilio at Elias sa kotse. Pinagbuksan pa nila si Crisostomo, na hindi pa nailulugar ang sarili. 

"Ang ganda, 'di ba?" Masayang-masaya si Basilio, habang itinuturo ang isang bahay na punumpuno ng mga parol. Ang liwa-liwanag, kumukutitap ang iba't ibang hugis, mga nakadikit sa dingding, sa garahe, at sa terasa. Parang sumasabog ang mga kulay at liwanag sa buong bahay. Halos hindi mamukhaan ni Crisostomo na ito ang dati nilang bahay, ang una nilang tahanan sa San Diego mismo, bago sila lumipat sa siyudad.

“Ano…” sabi ni Elias, pasimple lang idinulas ang braso sa bewang ni Crisostomo. “Nakausap ko mga magulang mo.” Mahinahon ang boses niya, para bang napaka-normal nang kumausap sa yumao. “At, sabi nila, iba ang pasko sa San Diego. At, oo nga. Ang tagal na nating hindi pala bumabalik. Kaya, pasensiya, kung hindi ako nagsasalita. Dito ako nanggagaling noong mga nakaraang araw pa. Ito 'yung inaayos ko.”

“Sorpresa kasi ‘yung!” singit ni Basilio, na kahit binatilyo na, may pusong bata pa rin. Niyakap niya ang mga tatay, at sumabog ang mga halakhak sa kanilang tatlo. Ito na ang pinakamasayang salubong sa kanilang buhay.

Bukod sa lusis, ang pag-uwi sa San Diego, naging isa na ring tradisyon.


End file.
